


I’d Just Want Your Heart

by Temple



Category: Impractical Jokers, Tenderloins (Comedians)
Genre: Camera, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slash, kiss, phone, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temple/pseuds/Temple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s just another way of broadcasting that you belong to someone.” Q laughs.</p><p>“So?” Sal questions.</p><p>Q doesn’t answer just shakes his head in a laugh and Sal goes for his phone as Q extended his arm out of reach and meets Sal halfway with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’d Just Want Your Heart

They're halfway through movie night when Q finds Sal’s head rested on his shoulder and the jokers phone in his face, the front camera directed at the pair of them and the front lens being all kinds of unflattering. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get a picture of us together, you know for the wallpaper on my phone." Sal shrugs trying to wrestle Q back into position long enough to snap a quick photo. 

"What are you a teenage girl?" Q snorts reaching out to snatch the phone from Sal’s hand. "I'm not taking a selfie with you."

"Come on," Sal pouts. "The only decent pic I have of us has Joe in the background picking his nose."

Q snorts at the side of him, his gaze fixed on Sal’s phone screen as he scrolls through Sal’s various attempts at corralling him into a pic. 

"I'm not gonna kiss you on the cheek like we're high school sweethearts."

"How about if I kiss your cheek then?" Sal suggests. "It's not like we're hiding it from the guys anymore."

"Yeah but we're grown men Sal. The wallpaper on my phone is the generic one that came already loaded. That’s something the tweens of today are doing, it’s just another way of broadcasting that you belong to someone.” Q laughs.

“So?” Sal questions.

Q doesn’t answer just shakes his head in a laugh and Sal goes for his phone as Q extended his arm out of reach and meets Sal halfway with a kiss. 

Sal melts almost automatically at the press of lips, the familiar shiver running across his spine at the scratch of Q's beard on his chin and Q’s awkward head tilt to the left. He can feel Q smiling under his mouth and closes his eyes in time to miss the click of his phones camera.

He goes to pull away but Q drags him straight back in with a soft nip and caress of his tongue across Sal’s lower lip, eliciting a soft breathy moan from Sal’s throat. Another click sounds and Sal opens his eyes to glare as Q laughs into his open mouth. 

Q moves to recapture Sal’s mouth, his tongue sliding effortlessly into the familiarity of Sal’s mouth, mapping out a space that he’d visited almost every night for the last three months. Sal’s hand shifts to steady himself on Q’s knee as he leans heavily into the kiss. He doesn’t even flinch when Q clicks the camera several times.

Sal manages to get his hand up high enough to knock Q’s hat onto the floor and Q manages to get a few shaky shots as Sal cards his fingers through his hair and pulls Q closer, working the palm of his hand down to cup the back of Q’s neck gripping the short strands as Q groans. The phone clicks several time between each shift of hands on chests and thighs. Between every moan and breath of air Q’s finger hits the right button. 

It's abandoned completely when Sal moans out in frustration and Q all but drags him to bed. 

It’s hours later when Q’s laying on his back beside a sleeping Sal that he reaches over to Sal’s bedside table and takes his phone again. Ignoring the way Sal shifts back to fit against the side of his body again subconsciously. 

He can feel the soppy grin on his face, the butterflies twisting in his stomach as he slides through the images. A few are too shaky to make out and the angle’s way off in several but they each in turn make Q laugh under his breath and his smile widen. 

He pauses at a picture that he'd captured the second time they’d parted, his lips still kiss swollen and hair a mess from Sal’s fingers. It's not the angle of the image or even the quality of it but the look on Sal’s face that makes his heart beat faster and the butterflies summer salute in his stomach. 

Q's laughing at the camera but Sal’s looking at him in a way that Quinn's never seen before. 

So open and raw, full of emotions that neither of them have talked about yet. They haven't said 'I love you' yet even though they had said it a thousand times as friends, but it's different now, it's no longer meant in jest or friendly affection. It's meant, it's I love you with actually feelings and Q isn't sure he's ready to put his heart on the line like that yet, especially when he's still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

But Sal’s looking at Quinn like he's the only thing that matters. 

Like he's never been happier than in that moment with Q laughing stupidly at the camera. Q can't remember the last time anyone looked at him like that, like they'd do anything to keep him. Like he was making someone else happy by just being there.

Q groans when he finds himself already sending the image to his own phone, cause damn it Sal really was going to turn him into a teenage girl. He selects several of the images when adding attachments but they aren’t as important as this one, he wants to look at that look on Sal’s face forever and he’s okay with admitting to himself that it’s okay to want that.

His phone beeps on the side and he locks Sal’s and slips it back on the night stand, dropping a soft kiss to Sal’s shoulder as he moves away. 

Sal doesn't say anything a few days later when Q leaves his phone on the side while doing a challenge and Q’s wallpaper is of the pair of them. He just smiles and saves it away to tease him about later, Joe on the other hand is more than happy to mock Q for the rest of the shoot.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been out of the whole Fanfic game for a few months now but I just couldn’t resist.


End file.
